Airport Family
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete, for KitaraStrife's birthday *that she shares with her favorite Cloud Strife!*. Cloud unknowingly finds a crush thanks to the airport.


**Title**-Airport Family  
><strong>Author<strong>-Tysonkaiexperiment  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>-I own nothing, all characters and their games are property of Square Enix and Disney.  
><strong>Fandom<strong>-Kingdom Hearts  
><strong>RatingWarnings**-T for some cussing but nothing much  
><strong>Summary<strong>-For KitaraStrife's birthday (that she shares with her favorite Cloud Strife!). Cloud unknowingly finds a crush thanks to the airport.  
><strong>Note<strong>-Written for KitaraStrife's birthday, because she is awesome, and I hope she reads this before she has to go to work. And that she enjoys it. Because it's for her after all.

X.X.X.X

**Airport Family**

X.X.X.X

One may question what that blond blur that just ran by was.

This, of course, would be something any sane unknowing person would ask.

But the workers at Hollow Bastion airport knew better, their paychecks were being paid by the blond blur's boss and they'd grown accustomed to seeing it race across their building.

He, rather than it, would be the correct terms.

Cloud Strife, age 29 as of today the day of his birth, was a fresh new face into the world of lawyers. He'd served in the warrior that took place across Radiant Garden and reduced it to the shambles it had now been. After that he'd tried getting into college, but a lack of money caused a hindrance in his plans.

Now the airline works weren't one for snooping, especially for someone like Cloud who was often too silent and too busy to keep up a conversation, so anything said hereafter was rumors that had been spread by them witnessing the people he'd come and gone with during his time there.

It was mentioned Cloud had befriended Zack Fair in the military, who was the son of the owner of the airport and boyfriend to famous lawyer Sephiroth of Jenova and Sons Law Firm. Speculation was only what they had to go on, but the Friday they arrived home from the war covered in dirt, blood, and other things, he'd been looking deadly and dangerous in his military uniform. The Monday following he'd looked adorably uncomfortable and clean in a business suit and kept fidgeting with his tie; they almost hadn't recognized him.

They'd never been exactly sure what caused him to go from someone so scary looking to someone so cute, but whatever it was they welcomed it.

Cloud was often going on trips for Sephiroth and the firm, sometimes flying and returning for a few hours or taking several weeks. In a way they took care of him like a family, and Cloud unknowingly became the baby brother of the entire airport, even being nicknamed 'The Blur'.

The Blur had started off today as he always had, running in late with tie crinkled and shirt un-tucked. Tifa, who was a childhood friend that started work at the airport shortly after Cloud got his job from Sephiroth, straightened his tie like usual before her best friend Aerith handed him a coffee and buttered croissant.

"Where are you off to today?" Tifa wondered, watching him drown his coffee in just a few spare moments as Aerith answered a quick call from their desk.

"I have no idea." Cloud muttered, handing her his ticket before stuffing the bread into his mouth. The girls giggled at his chipmunk look and Tifa read the ticket over as he swallowed.

"Destiny Islands, I always wanted to go there." She muttered, lifting the ticket and her head towards the lights above them, sighing as if she began to daydream.

"They're really pretty open and welcoming." Aerith grinned, leaning forward to meet Cloud's eyes as he avoided choking on the crumbs, "Maybe you'll find a boyfriend there?"

Whatever method Cloud was using to avoid the crumbs failed, he began gasping for air as Tifa lightly elbowed the giggling Aerith's side, "Don't say that!" She cried to the green-eyed woman before grabbing her water bottle and handing it to the blond, "My little brother cannot have a man before I do, it's just not fair!"

"Your little brother has a chance of never getting a date in his life." Aerith simply responded, "Cloud wouldn't know what love is if it slapped him in the face."

"I do too!" The blond cried, his cup slamming down in the same method he'd done when he'd admitted having sleepless nights due to questioning his sexuality. That had been nearly a year ago, and they'd known each other for nearly a year and a half before that. "I used to have a crush on Aerith before I walked in on Demyx and Zexion!"

Tifa's face became a bright cherry red, Aerith gave a look of surprise before she folded her arms and gave a teasing smile, "You walking in on your cousin made you gay? At least I know it wasn't me."

Cloud coughed, picking up his suitcase before boarding the flight before everyone else, something they'd always let him do, "You two have a wonderful time without me."

"Yes, talking to Demyx about the night you walked in on him, it'll be wonderful. Bye, bye, have a safe trip Cloud!" Aerith teased, shutting the door in Cloud's face as he whirled around and began to yell profanities.

Nearby passengers stared quietly at the scene, one glare from Tifa had them all scrambling for something to do before she rolled her eyes at a laughing Aerith.

X.X.X.X

Cloud grumbled the entire time at the baggage claim, feet on the chair and bag pressed between his chest and knees as he cradled his legs.

Actually he'd been grumbling the entire way there, the dark aura of humiliation and embarrassment causing the full flight to become quite uncomfortable for everyone in the section. When he'd left the plane he'd been chastised by Cid, the manager of the Destiny Islands airport, for creating such a horrible atmosphere even the manager's husband Vincent wouldn't want to sit by him.

Cloud's horrid aura grew even worse at the thought of Sephiroth getting that call, it would be followed by a dock in his pay for a month and then the silver-haired lawyer would tease him about what Tifa and Aerith said and Zack wouldn't help at all.

His friends sucked.

Determined to get away from them all he grabbed his bag as soon as it was in-reach and stormed towards the entrance. A long-haired brunet woman slid out of a cab and was handed her bag, her perfume sending a light scent of flowers as she made her way past him.

Without warning he slammed his bag into the trunk, the cabbie looked more amused than surprised, and then he shuffled into the backseat and slammed the door shut. The cabbie took his time and Cloud glared at anyone out the window, determined to let his embarrassment escape until he reached the law firm.

"You're focused."

"Holy shit!" Cloud cried, jumping as far as he could into the corner of his seat with one hand clutching his heart and the other clutching the door handle.

The brunet that sat on the other side of the backseat raised a thin eyebrow, silver-grey eyes glistening with green and blue flecks of annoy-ment running through them, "Hello to you too."

"What're you doing here?" He tried his best to glare, it was hard with bright red cheeks and such a freaked-out position, but he tried.

"Sitting." The brunet replied, lowering his capped coffee from his lips; he had apparently been in mid-sip before saying anything. "You entered my cab."

"I saw a woman get out." Cloud accused, folding his arms to regain his ground.

"My best friend." He nodded, setting his coffee down into the side cup holder before saving whatever he'd been doing on his laptop and shutting it. "Still though, this is my cab."

"I'll pay for my own ride; stay on my own side too." Cloud offered, not interested in moving in the slightest.

"Where you headed?" The brunet wondered with a tilt of his head, hair brushing to the side to reveal a striking scar across his face.

"The law firm near Destiny Islands College." The blond muttered, easing into his seat as he saw the brunet made no other motions.

"Near my brother's school." Came the nod, the man stuffed his laptop into the bag at his feet before holding out a large tanned hand. "Squall."

"Huh?"

"My name is Squall." The man tried again, looking somewhat amused but bored at the same time.

"Cloud." He offered, accepting Squall's hand with a firm shake.

"Axel!" The cabbie cried from his front seat when he entered. Without the cap Cloud had seen on him earlier he could see a mass of red spiked hair, green eyes glowing in amusement like a puppy. All he needed were twitching ears and a wagging tail.

"Shut up and drive Axel." Squall snarled, the icy tone causing Cloud to blink, "Or I'll have Sora 'accidently' walk in on you and Roxas. You don't want to mar my poor little brother's eyes, do you? Remember what happened last time?"

The already pale-skinned Axel paled even more and shuffled back outside to close the trunk.

"You know him?" Cloud guessed, blinking behind them at the redhead who was now avoiding eye-contact before turning to the brunet.

"He's dating my cousin." Squall replied, picking up his coffee and taking a sip before leaning back and sighing, "Let's just say a while ago, I didn't know him. Imagine my surprise when Sora, my younger brother, came running into my room telling me that some red Sonic was raping our cousin."

Wincing in sympathy for the redhead, Cloud nodded and buckled himself in as Axel got into the driver's seat. The redhead did little more than peak at him from the rear-view mirror, "Where to, sir?"

"_Drive_, Axel." Came the threat.

Stepping on the gas, Axel did as he was told and nearly killed them by merging into a new lane and almost slamming them into a pick-up truck.

"You might want to hold the roof handle." The brunet supplied, but made no motion to grab his.

With the start Axel slammed on the break, Cloud gripped his roof handle just in time to lurch forward but not slam into the back of the seat in front of him. He jerked as Axel started back up again, this time turning and swerving into a new lane and Cloud's head smacked against the window.

This was _bullshit_.

But Squall calmly set his coffee down at the next red light, and like he was teaching a child, grasped onto Cloud's hand. The blond's cheeks flushed as his breathing hitched, but Squall tilted his head to his feet to tell the blond to pay attention, unaffected by his sudden mood-swing. "Place your feet under the chair and find a small space that'll ground them, you'll last longer if you're grounded instead of flailing."

Cloud numbly began to move his feet and do as he was told, but he jammed them into a small open space and squeezed Squall's hand as Axel zoomed past a red light.

They'd made it to the law firm in a quarter of the time Cloud expected, as soon as they stopped he rolled out and clutched the grass in front of the building and began cheering. Axel frowned, clearly annoyed but his eyes were glistening with amusement, Squall was collecting Cloud's things from the trunk.

"That everything?" The brunet questioned when he handed Cloud his messenger bag and clicked open the rolling suitcase.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded, collecting his things before thanking him. He turned to Axel to give him the payment but Squall muttered a 'no' behind him.

"He doesn't need the cash." Squall insisted, pulling a bag from the trunk before slamming it shut, Cloud took the moment to hand the heartbroken redhead the cash anyway.

With a final goodbye Cloud shuffled his things towards the building, strutting past lawyers and workers who were sneering at him like he was going in to ask for an internship looking like a bat out of hell. Feeling suddenly smug of his higher position than them, he smiled at the cheerful woman at the front desk, "Cloud Strife, I'm here on behalf of the owner of the law firm to meet his little brother who'll be taking over this one."

She nodded, handing him a paper with a printed map of the building and the name Riku Umino at the top. Her head tilted and she pointed towards the elevators, accepting of the sudden powerful air he carried as nearby worker clammed up.

Riding the elevator to the floor mentioned on the paper, Cloud shuffled out and made his way down the hall and several turns into the heart of the building before knocking on the door in front of him. A calm 'Come in.' rang out and Cloud opened the dark wood door in front of him before sliding in and closing it.

A smaller, practically identical version of Sephiroth stood there, his collar being adjusted by a brunet with spiky hair. The air in the room was calm as he approached, the silveret offered a smile and Cloud saw a content warmth that Sephiroth only ever gave to Zack, "You're Cloud Strife, right?"

Cloud nodded, holding out his hand as the brunet took his luggage and set it to the side. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Forget it, my brother hires the best, your position is secure." Smiling, the silveret offered him a seat, not fazed when they sat at the same time and the brunet stood nearby awaiting orders. "My name's Riku, you already know I'm Sephiroth's little brother, and this is my secretary and fiancée, Sora Leonhart."

The brunet smiled warmly at Cloud and the blond couldn't help but smile back, Aerith's words of a boyfriend suddenly mentally picking on him.

Riku picked up a pen as Cloud removed the documents from the suitcase, the silveret scribbling away as Cloud snapped the thing shut.

"You're causing quite the uproar."

Cloud sprang up, not expecting being talked to, the leg of his chair caught in the carpet and causing him to fall back. His chair slammed into the carpet, the noise loud despite it, and he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Sora's worried call floated into his ears and Cloud opened his eyes.

Right into the silver-grey orbs of Squall.

"Leon that was horrible!" Sora called, his palm hitting Squall in the shoulder, the older brunet made no movement to show any pain.

Instead he reached down and helped Cloud up, silent as Cloud gasped out a strangled, "What are you doing here?"

Squall's lips tilted upwards, his hand motioning towards Riku, "Riku's my in-law." Then he patted Sora on the shoulder, "Sora's my younger brother."

Cloud gaped, face a bright red as the other three laughed at his expense.

X.X.X.X

"It's that distant look." Aerith muttered as Cloud walked off his plane and towards their desk.

"No!" Tifa hissed, hands at her hips, "Tell me it isn't so!"

Cloud's cheeks reddened as he glanced to them before his eyes lowered to the floor, "There's this guy…"

"_**No!**_" Tifa called, Aerith tried a quiet 'You're not _that_ old, I'm older.' but the busty woman grabbed the phone off their desk and pressed intercom, "Attention Hollow Bastion Airport workers, Cloud found a guy."

There was a screech of "ABOUT TIME!" from the coffee shop across the way where Yuffie worked, Selphie was running towards the desk at full force, only stopping to allow Yuffie and several other co-workers to join her.

The sudden-family all stood in front of Cloud, looking more like members of a Yazuka than airport works. "What's his name?"

"Uhm…" The blond blushed, non-the-wiser, "S-Squall, Squall Leonhart."

It was the only time the airport had to pay their workers for a forced vacation when they all began requesting the next entire week off. And then began trying to all board the final flight going towards Destiny Islands.

Aerith could only laugh as Cloud blinked questionably.

X.X.X.X

**Tke**: Cliff-hanger-ish ending is totally cliff-hanger-ish. But whatever. It's a one-shot birthday gift. Hahaha.

Now then, I'm off to watch some Tobuscus, I hope you enjoyed this.

Please review!


End file.
